Glass
by LuxMentis
Summary: Great things come from an addition of a lot of little things. That's what makes Dante and Zhalia so close to each other, but will that be what will divide them? Takes place during the first season.
1. Bad feelings

**Hey! I'm back with a new story. It's a strange story, I warn you. It begins just after episode 12, it's a DxZ (obviously) but also a bit LxS (maybe, I'm not sure).**

**I hope you'll like this start.**

**I don't own Huntik (-.-")**

/

_It was something strange._

_That bad feeling that I had for my new mission. It was something new for me, and it wasn't good at all. I'd always been very cold and determinated, and now... now I was wondering if I had made the right decision accepting Klaus's offer. And when I met my 'team', I immediately understood why I had had that bad feeling._

_The Foundation's head Seeker, Dante Vale. I supposed he would have unmasked me in a blink of an eye and I really began thinking he had just few days after our first meeting. Fotunately, I was wrong. Completely wrong._

_The noble Casterwill, that little princess with too much neurons and the behaviour of a child who doesn't know even her own name. In fact, she was the only one who had suspected of me from the beginning, even when I haven't done anything that could compromise me. Very unnerving, yeah._

_And then there was Lok, but he was just a naive kid. Nothing special, nothing dangerous. No, well, he was really dangerous, specially when he had his 'brilliant' ideas which punctually put us in big troubles._

_ My team was my bad feeling. But you know, 'bad' is a matter of point of view. For someone else, that 'bad' could be the best thing of the world. The happy ending of my mission depended just from that. I just didn't have to permit that thing to change for me. But honestly, I wasn't sure I was doing it well._

_It happened on Madea's isle. I mean, the first time I thought of that. After all that mess with Madea I was really upset. Thinking of the day I had had, I couldn't believe in what I'd done. I acted just like a stupid, I should have let'em die so all my problems would be ended now and I could be one of the best Agents of the Organisation... but I fought those illusions and I won. I think I did it only for let my own illusion go on._

**Zhalia's POV**

_Venice, Dante's house._**  
**

"Lok, are you sure it's a good idea? I hope we won't disturbe your family..." I heard Sophie talking with Lok about his last 'great idea': a trip to Ireland, a sort of vacation with his family. I really hoped that it wouldn't come out being a big mess, like it usually does. I walked towards the opened door, but before I could exit Dante called me.

"I just wanted to thank you." he said. _You should wait for thanking me, _I thought, but I didn't say it.

"For what?" I asked instead with a quizzical glance. I knew that Dante was a person who usually thanks others - often without an evident reason. Or rather I thought I knew. What I didn't know was that him acted like this only with his team and me. Expecially with me.

"For recuperating the Hoplites in Sutos. I thought being alone would cause you problem, but you've done well."

"I usually work alone." I answered with a blankly tone. I walked out, knowing that he was smiling and shaking his head as he always did when my answers weren't enough for him. I stopped just before being out of the house. "I don't think I will follow you in Ireland."

"I knew you wuoldn't. I'll tell Lok, he will understand." I nodded and left.

Since I worked with Dante and his team I spent a lot of time in Venice, so I decided to rent a room in a hotel. I never loved hotels, but I had no other choises. Just when I reached the entrance of the palace my cellphone rung. There were a few people who usually phoned me: Dante, but it couldn't be him 'cause I had just left him; Lok, when he had some troubles with new powers, expecially with Augerfrost; Cherit, when he was in a light mood and he had the bad idea of doing some phone jokes; and Klaus, when he had news about my mission and when he wanted news from me. I took the phone and answered.

"Zhalia, dear, can you tell me anything about our friends?"

"They're going to Ireland next week, to Lok's family."

"Hadn't they invited you?" demanded him. He knew the tean trusted me, so he probably couldn't find a reason for them for not inviting me. _What a paternal thought._

"They had. But I don't think I-"

"You're going with'em." I didn't had the time to protest. He hung up the phone and I walked upstairs, searching in the pokets of my jacket my room's key.

**/**

**Ok. I know that it's strange, but I had an illumination and it couldn't stay in my mind anymore. So I wrote it. Or rather I began to write it. I hope school won't take too much time to me, so I can update soon. **

**Please review!**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**


	2. What should I do?

**Here I am. I had a lot of problem writing this... so don't persecute me if you don't like it, please! **

**If you have the irrepressible desire to perseguitate someone, do it with the Autor of the cartoon, because I haven't seen any "Second season" yet. Do you?**

**Disclaimer: ...oh, I've done them yet.  
**

**/**

**Zhalia's POV  
**

I closed my eyes as I thought on what I was going to do. A step, the most important and stupid I've ever had to do. A choice, between something that I loved and feared in the same way. And most of all… a mistake. I clenched my fist on that object that Klaus named Dektan and breathed. What was I waiting for? I knew I would do it anyway, so I had just to hurry.

"Wait!" I screamed. "I hope it will work." I threw that thing to the door and it sank in it. Good, it worked. And now I had just to deal with my sense of honour.

When I met them at the Foundation's airport all I had for greeting was a "what are you doing here?" by Sophie and a questioning glance from Dante. I had had to explain – or better, to invent – why I was there.

"I had nothing to do and I thought being with you was better that being alone in a city I don't know." I told them, meaning 'Venice' for 'city' and 'easier' for 'better'.

The travel was quite boring. Lok asked me to play chess. I have to say that Lok is really weak at that game… I'm not a good player and I won though. I thanked God when Dante left Sophie and went back with us. Talking with him was really more interesting than playing chess with Lok. While the boy started to argue with Sophie 'cause he wanted try to conduce the jet, we talked about one of his missions in the south of China and he had the fantastic idea to avoid of asking me of one of my missions.

Unlike the time in the jet, the one on the ground had been very interesting. Ireland is famous for its beautiful views, the green, the blue of the sky… despite what I expected, even the walk was nice, until that blue turned grey and it started to rain. We reached Lambert's house and it was just a light rain, fortunately, but as we sat on the couch a thunder signed that it was going to change. _Nice, it's going to be a cold, wet vacation._

And then we arrive at the best part. I thought it was quite a good place, Mrs. Lambert's tea was good and we all were relaxed. If I didn't know Klaus was phoning me at eleven o'clock I could almost pretend I was one of their friends. I was enjoying that moment when two girls irrupted in the living room, coming from the storming outside. When he understood who they were, Lok stood up and went towards them. Immediately, Dante followed him with Mrs. Lambert and the trio did their best for calm down the girls and know what had happened. Sophie and I stayed on the couch, observing what was going on without any particular interest. In some way, it was funny to know that probably the princess was thinking exactly the same thing as me: annoying.

After a while, when all were sat again and Mrs. Lambert came back from the kitchen with a cup of tea for one of those two girls, we understood who actually they were: one was Lok's sister, a blond girl who seemed just a… well a nerd. But she was a good person, for sure. The other one had reddish hair and the aspect of a person who usually brings troubles. I knew I was almost always right with my feelings about people, most of all with bad ones. And I was right that time too. Oh, how much I was right.

In about five minutes we had a new mission because of her and that stupid kid who Lok was.

That evening, as planned, Klaus phoned me. Not a nice chat, colder than usual and tensed. When it ended, I took my diary and began to write on it. And then the cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"I forgot to tell you the best part, are you ready?"

I wasn't. The plan was that I should attack Dante with that object and leave him without powers, vulnerable and without any possibility of escaping in that tomb. It took a while before I could think again and resonate, convincing myself that it was my place and they where my enemies. I knew a moment like that should have happened, sooner or later, but I didn't expected that so soon.

So, there I was. I watched the door open faster that before and Dante running towards the Agents who were attacking u… them. I waited again. It wasn't the first time on that day.

Scarlet – that was the name of trouble – was still trying to bond with that Titan. The team was in a bad situation and I knew that even without Dektan the Agents could have won. But I just stood still. Sophie screamed at me again, for the second time in the same day. I took out Kilthane's amulet. I was so confused… what should I've done?

**/**

**Here we are. I know these first parts can seem a bit strange - disorientating, maybe.**

**Now, do you remember that episode? I think that in the show Zhalia's actions haven't the right weight. They seem all so... normal. But she's a spy. The fact that she helped Dante meant she had betrayed the Organization, doesn't it? But... what if...?**

**I think you've understood what I'm meaning. So... now I just have to wait for time and inspiration =)**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**

**P.S.: Forgive me for killing grammar... I wrote this when I was almost sleeping and tonight I hadn't the time nor the will of check my mistakes...**


	3. It hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. I own just my immagination, and I have to say it's abandoning me, in these days...  
**

**/**

**Dante's POV  
**

The first thing I felt was a terrible headache. I didn't remember anything. It was dark and I was sitting on something, I could tell it was a strange kind of chair, maybe. I tried to move, but failed. My hands were closed in a pair of thick metal rings connected to the chair. I blinked my eyes and tried to figure out where the hell I was. I had a sentor that the answer would come soon and I wouldn't like it at all. I couldn't move my feet, neither. From bad to worse.

I waited for a while, trying hard to remember what was happened. I was in Ireland... we were. My team and I. In... Newgrange, exactly, to help Scarlet with her mission. We were searching for Gybolg and then some Suits attacked us. Yeah, I remembered all that, but we'd defeated them. Once. But now that I was thinking on it, we met them once again and...

Suddently the lights turned on, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked many times. Trying to remember wasn't a really intelligent idea, my headache had increased in an impressing way.

I looked around and saw I was in a totally white room without windows or anything else, just a white door in front of me. And me, I was actually enchained to a metallic chair. The light on the ceiling were still too much for my head, so I didn't looked at them, and after all I was sure doing it wouldn't help me in... anything I would have to do, though my experience as a Seeker taught me that the first thing to do when you are in danger is to study the place where you are.

After some moments the door opened and a man entered. A suit, as I imagined from the beginning. But what made me frighten was the man who came after the suit - an old man with long grey hair and a really disquieting expression. I saw him before, but I didn't know where. In a file in Foundation's archives, maybe. He took some steps, slowly, laughing to himself for something that must be very funny. At the end he spoke. he would just insult me, threaten me and stuff like that. I knew it always worked that way, though I never had to face similar situations in my life.

"So, , we finally got you. You are a bad point for the Organization. Or better you were. Can you imagine how many Suits we lost for trying to capture you? Yes, you probably have. The great Dante Vale, who fights to bring good to the world… a hero for all the Foundation's agents and a reason for be scared for our Suits. A legend. But my plans always work, also for legends. And I have to admit this one was nearly perfect… you didn't even imagined what was going on and now you are the first in each of my lists of experiments. That's just a shame you still have your power… but we have a lot of time to spend in my laboratory, I will find something for you.".

Just like I had thought, the Organization. But there was something strange. A plan? So it was all programmed. Not the usual attack by the Organisation - I was the target, not the Titan.

"Don't you remember anything?" he laughed again, guessing what I was thinking of. I began feeling more uncomfortable than before, if it was possible. "Let's see if it helps you." he snapped his fingers and I felt suddenly pain on my shoulder. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

It had hit me hard. The red sphere of energy someone threw to me. I still didn't remember everything, just… that suits who attacked Lok and Sophie while Scarlet, Zhalia and I were in the cave where we would have to find Gybolg. The magic door which at one point opened without problems, the battle, Mrs. Lambert… and than my shoulder began to hurt as I fell on the stone floor. The second hit in my stomach, Lok and Sophie's voices… but how could all that have happened?

"I see you're enjoying your sweet memories. It hurts, huh? Well, actually she's always been good with Firespell." she? I stayed silent and just watched at him as he looked at me seriously, for once. Then he laughed again. "The Foundation will accuse a bad hit when they will find out you're in our hands. Anyway, I would bring her your greetings, but why can't I let you see her personally? I think you both have something to say... and you'll have to work together again in these times, so... have fun!" he went towards the door and left the room telling the suit to follow him. She… you'll have to work together again… I was really confused. She? Could it mean…?

I heard steps outside the door. Female steps. I know she was the "she" the man talked about. But I never expected her, or better, I never even considered the option it could be her.

Light tanned skin, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The pain in my body raised even more. I looked at her, watched her moves as she closed the door and walked around the room just like that creeping man. She was dressing a black formal dress and seemed perfectly at ease in that absurd place. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. She didn't seem the same person I had met about a month ago and probably she wasn't.

"You…" my voice was no more than a whisper. "How could you, Zhalia?".

"So you really don't remember anything." she stopped and looked at me, then she smiled. It was a smile just like her eyes - cold and emotionless. "I only did my job. That's how world goes on. And it was a lot of fun, I may say." she didn't avoid my eyes, she didn't moved her hands or her feet, or let her voice tremble. She wasn't lying.

"I should have suspect on you."

"I don't think so. We both know the truth about it, don't we?" I didn't answered. Yeah, I knew the truth about it. I couldn't suspect her, I never did. The ring around my wrists and legs opened and the chair disappeared in the floor, giving me just the time to recover my balance.

"What's going on, now?" I asked.

"It's your entry test. All us expect great results from you, as a lead Seeker who you are."

"Entry test? Are you fool?"

"You see, here's a wall which has a spell on it, there are Suits who are watching us." she said as she pointed with a movement of her head to the wall on the right. "They will record your results."

"Results of what?"

"Fightings." I expected it. I wasn't in conditions for fighting and they knew it, but it didn't matter. I fought for my life in worse conditions. What I really was scared of was fighting her. I still didn't hated her enough for hurting her, and I didn't know if they wanted me to combat or to defend myself as I was planning to do.

She called a Venomhand and the fight started. I found that my balance wasn't totally recovered yet, which in addition to my weakness it was really bad. I tried to avoid the attack but failed and her hand hit my stomach. Just the beginnig.

It took... I didn't know exactly how much it took, I didn't try to attack her and she... she didn't cared of it. She did her job, like she did all time long from when he 'saved' us. She punched and kicked, and what hurt wasn't what she was doing to, most what she had done. She kicked me again and stood in front of me.

"You can give up, if you want." she said with her clear tone. "But I think you had already done it." this time, her voice was less loud and confident. I looked at her, continuing to breath slowly and to pace for having back all the oxygen I lost with her hits. She narrowed her eyes and shook slightly her head, sighing.

"I can't go on, I would only risk to kill him." she said to who was behind the magic wall as she walked back to the door. When she opened it, two Suits came in and tied my hands behind my back with a spell, then they took me and pushed me out. When I left the room I heard the voice of the man who talked to me before.

"Next time, you will finish when I say that, not a second before…" he was screaming. I was sure I was talking to Zhalia.

The Suits pulled me in an infinite number of silver-grey hallways which leaded to the same number of doors, all identical. They stopped at the end of one of them and pushed me beyond a metal door. The inside was almost the same as the room where I was some minutes before - white and empty, just smaller. In this one, though, there were no chairs. There was really nothing. I fell on the floor and the door closed quickly, while the lights turned off again. The Suits walked away, chattering with each other about my possibilities of escaping - nothing.

The room wasn't totally dark, there was a weak orange light coming from nowhere. I stood up difficult and watched around, adapting my eyes to the darkness, but after no more than a pair of seconds I reached a wall and slumped to the floor. My whole body was in pain, but it was the less. I was in an Organization's station, probably, a place from where I had no possibilities of escaping, just like that Suits said. I didn't remembered what was happened, so I didn't have a clue about where could Lok, Sophie and Scarlet be, nor Cherit. Metz was still out of here - I hoped - and was ill. And a member of my team was almost trying to kill me. And it was Zhalia.

I feel asleep quickly, or probably lost consciousness because of the pain and the weakness.

But after that fight, I didn't know which part of me hurt more.

**/**

**Hi ya'll... long time, huh? Well, you know, school kills sometimes. Phisycs in particular. But I've done well in the latest English Class Test, 9/10. Can you believe it? I'm still shocked.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't horrible... I like this story but there's something that stops me when I begin writing a new chap. Ok, stop chattering.  
**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**


	4. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Someone does, but it seems he doesn't care...  
**

**/**

**Sophie's POV**

I was laying in my bed, in my pink pyjama with the yellow flower in the middle of the shirt. I was awake, staring at ceiling, thinking on what was happened.

A day before we were in Ireland. It was a vacation, a moment for don't thinking about anything, just relax, eat Lok's mother's cakes and go sightseeing around. A holiday, like everyone have sometimes. But it wasn't supposed to be.

I closed my eyes, determined in don't crying again. I wouldn't let her win.

I was far away from Lok, who was still in Ireland with his mother while I had to return in Venice, Le Blanche and Santiago phoned me as soon as they knew what had happened. And Dante, he wasn't with us. The Organization caught him thanks to Zhalia. I knew that, I knew I had to get rid of her when I had the occasion. She betrayed us, but what was annoying me most was that I couldn't hate her, not completely. She betrayed Dante, she pulled him in Organization's hands, but I knew she let me and Lok out of all that. She could capture us all, but she didn't. She said something to Lok which he had still never told me, something which made him run out of that tomb carrying me and Scarlet with him. And then she did it. We didn't know what had happened, at least I didn't, but when we went back to the cave there was no one. Just Dante's Titans.

Scarlet immediately travelled to Berlin for reporting personally the incident to the Foundation and she told us she would tell us all she would have heard from Guggenheim and the others, but who had heard her voice yet? I didn't. Probably she phoned Lok. And I knew he wouldn't even remember my name in this situation.

Our team wasn't there anymore. I was alone again - yeah, alone with my books. I had to admit I was almost liking that kind of life, and now there were no missions, no researches in the Foundation's library, no puzzles.

And that was all Zhalia's fault. All her fault. I- I knew it! Just… no one ever cared of what I said. They told me I was jealous, Lok told me that, because he thought I was in love with Dante. That… that wasn't true. I mean, Dante was the best Seeker of the Huntik Foundation, handsome, smart, wise… it was natural that I was fascinated by him. But not in love. To exchange something like that for love he must be a stupid, or naïve. Or better, jealous.

Thinking of it my tears started again to roll on my face. We were all owned a part of fault. Me, because I couldn't convince them I was right. Lok, because he had never understood anything but his puzzles. Zhalia, because she betrayed us all. And Dante, because he was too blind to see what she was doing to him. She was using him, and I didn't want to know how. He was attracted by her, everyone could see it. The way he trusted and defended her, the expression in his eyes when he looked at her, the consideration he always had for her opinion, no matter what it was. And now? Where was he? Was he still alive?

Suddenly someone knocked to the door. It was LeBlanche. He looked at me from the entry of the room and smiled gently as he walked in and sit on my bed. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"That's not your fault, Mrs. Sophie." he said.

"I know. But I can't accept it. I go on thinking that there were surely something I could do to stop her. I've seen that coming. And? I did nothing more than being stroppy and in a bad mood. That didn't help!" I held back the tears while I was drying my eyes whit the handkerchief. I wish I wasn't a so easy in crying, sometimes.

"Listen, Soph. She is the one who must have guilt sense, not you." he said, taking my hand. Talking to him was helping. He's always been like a father to me, the only one who was always there to help me.

"Beginning from the fact she hasn't, someone has to." I said.

"No. And if it is, surely this is isn't you." he murmured taking my hand. "Anyway, there's someone for you." he smiled and took something else out of his pocket. A cellphone. I took it and opened it. The line was on.

"Hello?"

"Sophie!"

**Zhalia's POV**

Straight on to my room. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I was so confused, so tired, and I felt terrible.

I opened the door of my room, a normal room in the Organisation's main station, a little room that I received when I joined the Organisation. I closed it, paying much attention in don't slamming it. I went to my bed, I sat on it and breathed deeply fighting with myself for don't bursting up crying, but I couldn't really avoid it. It would never came out like this, I- I should have known I was going to fight with him, it was part of the plan.

I laid on the bed stopping tears.

I had felt his pain in my veins, burning me, hurting every part of me, every time I hit him. And how he didn't react to what I done to him made me only feel worse. The fact that I saved Lok and the others didn't matter to me on that moment, I couldn't think about them. I couldn't think about Dante, really. I could just think about me. I was selfish, Sophie told me that many times, and it was true. I tried to get rid of those thoughts in some way, so I tried to relax.

I had a shower, first. It usually relaxed me, or at least let my brain get to work again. It was like the fresh water was cleaning my thought, differentiating good from evil, no matter what I meant for 'good'. I cleared my mind, and decided to do what I had to do. After the shower I put on a more comfortable shirt and a pair of black trousers, instead of that horrible suit. It wasn't the normal suit which every member of the Organisation had, but it was uncomfortable in the same way. I took a cloth from a drawer of my wardrobe and put it in my pocket.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost two o'clock A.M. No one is ever around at this time, not even the guards. I looked around in my room and took my final decision.

I left my room. I walked silently in the hallways and reached the first floor without much problems. There where a certain number of corridors where the cameras didn't worked at all, for the security of the highest members of the Organisations, and I was in that number thanks of Klaus. Being the adopted daughter of one of the most important Organisation's members had its advantages.

The ground floor was the one where was the only entrance for the prisons. Unfortunately, there were no places in the prisons where the cameras didn't work, but with a good quantity of luck and another one of well doing, I would arrive to destination without many problems.

I took the stares which leaded to the prison's floor and tried to remember where he was. I don't know exactly what I wanted to do when I would meet him, but I didn't care at the moment. Something I would've regret later on. I was acting in an autopilot-way, I didn't had to focus on anything, I walked where my legs were taking me, doing what my hands where doing instead of me.

Before entering the prison's hallways I used the spell which should've turned them off. It didn't always work, but it was the only thing I could do. Unfortunately, it turned off also the orange lights, so only one cold, bluish light was in the middle of the prison. It didn't helped much, I could see almost nothing. And I couldn't use any spell, there were sensors which relieved the magic presence and would gave the alarm if it would show up. All things I had calculated yet, I had a little flashlight which I used almost immediately.

I pulled out a sheet of paper with letters and numbers.

"Section C, cell number 493." I whispered. My heartbeat began to increase. It was dangerous, useless and pathetic. But I was selfish, so if it made me feel better I had to do that. The fact was that I wasn't sure it was going to make me feel better. I walked to section B, the one for most dangerous enemies, I went through it and reached section C. The one dedicated to Klaus' experiments. I shivered and turned off the light. I wanted no one to see me. No one, comprehending the prisoners. Number from 400 to 420, soft experiments. Number from 421 to 445, fighting. Number from 446 to 470, experiments with poisons and spells. Number from 471 to 490, pain experiments. Number from 491 to 499, deadly experiments. Number 493. Dante Vale.

**Dante's POV**

I woke up slowly and the first thing I noticed was the darkness. It was even darker than before I fell asleep. The second thing was the pain. I had almost forgot that part, and I hasn't been able to hold in a growl when I felt it again. But it was surely less painful than before. And there was something fresh on my shoulder, a bit lower than where my wound were, delicately laid on it. The last thing was that I wasn't alone in my cell. Someone was close to me. I felt the pace of a breath, but didn't move, also because I couldn't move - my arts were still too tired for responding my orders and my hands were still tied behind my back. The only thing I could do was talking, and not without an effort.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Shh." I heard. "Don't talk that loud, they will hear you." it was only a whisper, but I could clearly understand who was the owner of the voice. If my body had permitted me that I would listen to the impulse which told me to walk away from her.

"Zhalia?" I talked again, this time in a lower tone. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a voice which should've express anger and disappoint but actually expressed only weakness.

She didn't answered. At that very moment I realized that the fresh thing on my shoulder was a wet sheet of cloth, with which she was… cleaning my wound. She was using a bottle of water for making it wet and now she was making it slip gently on my bruises and wounds. That wasn't making any sense. And because it wasn't, I repeated my question.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked angrily. There was a weak blue light coming from the outside, I could barely see her cilia, her eyes glimmering in the light and the lines of her face. I observed them, pretending to don't understand, just to listen her saying that. But she didn't fell for it. "You will thank God that I'm doing it, tomorrow." she said, concentrating again on the wet cloth. She brushed my shoulder and touched my wound, which made me almost scream, although her touch was soft and careful. I felt her holding her breath like she was going to say something, but she didn't. She put her free hand on my other shoulder, holding me back in my sitting position on the floor.

"I will thank you." I answered when I had back my capacity of breathing normally. It was strange how the words had escaped of my mouth. She had almost killed me that day, and the simple fact that she was there, doing to me something not perfectly clear, made me forget everything. "Zhalia… I need to ask you something."

She didn't answered again, but I talked anyway. I knew she would have listened to me. "What about Lok, Sophie and Scarlet? Are they fine?"

"You'd better care for yourself, now. You need it."

"I don't think it will help me much. We both know I won't get out of here alive."

"If you won't, why should they do?" she argued. I felt my calm abandoning me.

"I just made you a question. Are they here?" I repeated, holding again the desire of screaming, this time for many reasons.

"No." she said quickly. "No, they aren't."

They really weren't there? But how…?

"It's you…" I said as I was reminding something. "You attacked me."

"What a surprise." she commented in her sarcastic tone.

"But you saved them." she looked at me again, probably thinking of the right reply. She stayed silent. "You did that intentionally, you let them go out of the tomb before the Suits could chatch them!"

"Don't talk nonsense." she shook her head, trying to laugh. "Klaus just didn't need them." now I knew who was the man who talked to me before, the one who controlled Zhalia in her every moves. For some reasons, it didn't make me feel better at all. And one of that reasons was that he was known in the Foundation as one of the more dangerous and insane agents of the Organisation. Yeah, I had saw him in the archives and I was wondering how could I forget about a person like him.

"And you're here now, taking care of a prisoner, your prisoner, I must be the best mark you could ever dream of, but… you're here. What… what are you doing in the Organisation, Zhalia?"

"I'm not here for my desire." she said, with a tone which reminded me of the grave one she used some hours before. "Klaus sent me here to check your wounds and prepare you for tomorrow. He wants you to be right, so he will use you for a longer time." she said without letting her voice tremble or stopping to think about what to say, like she was really believing in what she was telling me. But this time, I was sure she was lying. I opened my eyes, which I had closed some seconds before, and looked at Zhalia.

"You usually are a perfect liar. But not this time." I told her looking straight in the cold sparkle the light was making in her eyes. She glared at me, shaking her head like she wasn't understanding a word of what I'd said. "If you were here for Klaus' order, you wouldn't be scared of someone to hear me screaming." I explained. She narrowed her eyes. She did that sometimes when we argued about a way to resolve a situation or make a plan, and when she did it she was always loosing her point. She took the cloth away from my shoulder.

"Fine." she answered in a blankly tone. She stood up and walked toward the door. I should've expected this. She opened the door and walked out quickly, looking at me one last time before closing the metal door. About two minutes after the orange lights went on again.

I sighted. My shoulder was still humid, but the pain was smaller. I was really scared of this situation, of seeing her, of fighting her, but at least now I knew Lok and Sophie weren't here. And I knew also she was regretting what she had done. The fact was that I wouldn't trust her anymore. Or better I shouldn't.

**/**

**Hope you liked it =)**

**Ok, a Sophie's POV. Not exactly something I had expected, but you know, whe inspiration calls you just can't ignore it. So, if you have any kind of inspiration in writing RIGHT NOW, don't waste it and write a review!  
**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**


	5. Anything to end this

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. **

**Hey! Anyone who reads my fic from here to the end will have a nice surprise... so, go on and read! x)  
**

**/**

**Lok's POV**

One day before. Just one, everything was right, I was happy and we were having fun, or at least trying to. It was funny, anyway, being together in such a place. That was before she betrayed us, obviously.

A pair of hours after realizing what had happened all the Huntik Foundation was in motion. Scarlet left Ireland and so did Sophie, convinced without many efforts by LeBlanche. Cathy was out for all the week, in Dublin for studying as always, so in that big wooden house there were only my mom and I.

I wanted to do something to rescue Dante, but I was feeling just useless, and I hated it. I had just learned how to don't be a weight during battles and now, without my team, I felt so sick I could go straight on my bed and stay there for the rest of my life. My mom knew what had happened, she was there, so I didn't have to explain everything. Also because I would never tell her how guilty I felt for falling for a so stupid trap.

It was mom who convinced me to phone Sophie, although I knew she was going to regret it… I mean, we were talking about Italy, and surely the cost of a call like that wasn't insignificant.

"The cost of the call isn't as important as how you will feel after it, sweetheart." she answered smiling as she was stilling the tea in two cups and putting some biscuits near them. "And you know Sophie isn't waiting anything but it."

"I just hope it." I answered back. It was the hardest thing I done in my life, after the latest history's class test, I didn't know why I was so afraid to talk with her. She was my friend. But what happened to Dante… we thought he was like… invincible. The fact that he wasn't made me feel more insecure than ever in my life. At the end I typed that number and waited for someone to take it.

"Hello? It's Casterwill's house here." answered a know voice.

"Hi, LeBlanche, it's me, Lok."

"Mr. Lok! How kind to hear you." he exclaimed with relief. "You know, I- I thought it was the Foundation. Do you have any kind of news?" I asked lowing his voice.

"Actually not. But… I thought…"

"Yes, I guess you want to talk to Ms. Sophie." he spoke quietly. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait some minutes." I don't know why I had to wait those minutes, but some minutes meant almost half an hour. I had the time to drink my hot tea, well, I was doing it, when I heard Sophie's voice coming from the phone on the table. I put down my teacup and took it, running toward the window.

"Sophie!"

"Lok, it's you! I'm so glad to hear your voice." my heart skip a beat, hearing her saying something like that was… well, unexpected. Her voice had something different, anyway. She had probably cried.

I looked out at the rainy weather, holding the phone on my hear, wondering if in Venice it was also raining.

"Lok, I hope you and your family are right." Sophie's voice came from the other side after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, we're all fine." I answered looking at my mom, who was now sit on her favourite armchair in front of the fireplace. "We are a bit confused but ok, mom is right and Cathy is in Dublin. Well, we aren't at our best. And what about you?" she muttered something before answering.

"Good. It isn't the best situation for the summer holydays but I guess it could be worse." she sighed. "Do you have news from the Foundation?"

"Not yet. But I think they will phone you before telling me. You are a Casterwill."

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, I'll tell you something if I have news and I expect you'll do the same."

"Sure." there fell again a deep silence which meant more than we both would have say. Maybe it was it, the silence, the reason why I was so scared to phone her. "You know, I really begin feeling alone here. I miss you and Cherit." my mother moved her head not looking at me, but still I knew she was paying more attention to what I was saying than she should.

"Me too." was the soft answer. "But I don't think we'll have many chances to meet again. Now our team doesn't exist anymore."

"Don't you want to find Dante?" I asked instinctively.

"Lok, we won't find him!" she almost screamed in the phone. "You should be more realistic."

"You should me more positive, instead."

"There's nothing to be positive. This isn't a game and we aren't playing. If Dante's still alive, we won't find him."

"The Foundation is working on it, I'm sure of it. They will find something and we will take him out of this damned mess."

"Lok… open your eyes…"

"No. I can't give up if I'm not even… playing." saying that I ended the conversation, throwing the phone on the sofa. Mom looked at me with the 'you're-doing-the-wrong-thing' way and I knew she was right. I stood up and typed the phone number again. "Sophie?"

She laughed. "I love being right." she said. "But I guess I'm wrong this time. I mean… I'm just so scared. What is happening is something I had never thought I would deal with."

"Neither I did." _I didn't even know I was a Seeker since June_ I added mentally, knowing she didn't like to hear me saying those things. "But… I need you with me, 'cause I won't give up. And you know how things are going to turn like if you don't help me."

She giggled and then she turned serious again and sighed. "You're right, Lok. We're going to find him… or at least we will try. And I'm with you…" she paused, I heard her whispering something, probably to Santiago or LeBlanche. "and that's why I'm coming there in Ireland tomorrow." she concluded. Perfect, because I really needed her. I was quite lost without a guide, and the best guide I could ask for was her, though she wasn't that comprehensive.

I smiled widely, relaxed for her decision. "See you tomorrow, then."

"See you." she answered softly.

I sat down again on the chair of the kitchen and took my cup of now half-cold tea. I was quite lost in my thoughts when I realized mom was still glaring at me with that quizzical expression.

"Sophie will come here tomorrow, we will wait for news from the Foundation together." I told her, putting down the teacup.

"That's a good thing. It's what you both need." she nodded and then she smiled. "Give me that, I will warm it a bit."

**Dante's POV**

"What the hell do you think you'll have from me?" I cried in the white room I which I was, at my right that magic wall.

"Exactly what we want, ." answered a mechanic male voice, the same which answered my each question from two ours to now. He had to be behind that wall, talking in a microphone or something like that, he was too clever to be a chip. And I knew he was right. I wasn't giving them exactly what they wanted, but after being in a white room for over two ours wasn't helping a lot, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for so long, I wouldn't hold myself to try to escape, to try crash down those white metal doors and walls.

"Do you believe I will kill myself? I'm not that stupid." I chuckled and curled my fingers with each other on my forehead, thinking about the positive side of the day, like I did in the past two days. I kept thinking about the outside and about Lok and Sophie, I thought about my past, but it didn't work. So I just started thinking about nothing. It has been hard days. The hardest I ever had in my life.

My fights with Zhalia had stopped at our first meeting. I didn't know exactly why, but I loved to believe she wanted it. Anyway, I knew I was wrong. Until then I had had to combat only against five Suits two days, and I… well, I've defeated all of them. So I knew they had no other chance to get a win on me than send me her.

I stood in the middle of that room, the hands in my hairs, sighing deeply. Nothing. Silence from the other side. It continued like that for about half an hour, before the not that suddenly unlocking of the door. I turned around but I knew it could be only one person. They were so predictable.

"Good day, Dante." she smiled. Again, that evil smile. That unnerving, fascinating smile that meant nothing else for me but trouble. "I see you're not collaborating with us." she said, walking slowly and looking around with her almond-shaped eyes. She seemed a lawyer in that suit, her way of acting and of walking were so sure they seemed false. I looked at her carefully.

"If I only know what you want from me." I answered blankly.

"It wouldn't change anything, you know. You're not the kind of man who save his life for others' ones." it was a clear hint about what they wanted from me.

"No, I'm not. And you?" I told her that without thinking on it. It was a really wrong move.

I saw her eyes change their colour. Anger. That was really dangerous. "Augerfrost!" she shouted, letting me merely finish my sentence. It was like a large piece of ice had hit me in the stomach. I slipped back as I tried to stay on my feet, but failed and fell on my knees with a hand in the point where the spell hit me. I raised my eyes and glanced at her. "You don't need to know who I am or what I do, or why I do it. I'm doing what I have to do, you know it very well. And I told you it many times, you should think about yourself." she hissed, narrowing her eyes. She clenched her fists and I noticed the blue and green light which disappeared when she done that. That was something which happened sometimes, mainly for Seekers who weren't expert, but sometimes stress and tiredness made that happen. As a lead Seeker as I was I had to know things like that. She wasn't controlling her whole powers. Oh, it was another bad thing to me.

"It was just for having conversation." I answered, using the same weapon she liked so much when she didn't use her powers. Sarcasm. "You know, being alone in a white room for so many hours makes you feel so bored…"

"Let's play, then. So you won't feel bored." she called out a Venomhand and quickly walked to me. I avoided her attack and this time I reacted. I was still weak but I could manage to fight her, she knew that. While I tried to hit her, watching at her moves with attention, I couldn't help but think about her soft touch, the gentleness in her voice two nights before, when she was doing her best to clear my wounds, to make my pain smaller and trying to do the same with herself. She didn't even seem the same woman.

I was distracted, but I managed to stay after her moves anyway. She was going to hit me again when I called a Raypulse on my right hand. I didn't paid attention to that bad tickling feeling which filled my hands and my chest when I did it, though I knew it was the security spell which should avoid my magic attacks. The point was that I wasn't controlling myself as I would. For once, I was letting my anger and my grief take the control. I hit her, I guess it was one of hardest hits I ever gave to someone. She fell on the ground, reaching a wall and badly hurting it. She coughed and I allowed my muscles to relax after that pain which went through me during my attack. Just a second or two and I reached her and took her from her throat, lifting her a pair of inches from the floor. She placed her hands on my wrist, trying to pull herself up to breath properly.

"Was this that you wanted from me?" I asked her in a whisper, getting closer to her face. She was hardly breathing because of my grip on her. " If I kill you here, right now, no one will come inside and stop me. Because they wanna see where I can go, what is my limit, they doesn't care about you, because they couldn't. They send you to me, because they think you're an impassable limit, they are sure I won't hurt you. And you know what?" I let silence fell for a second, knowing that in that situation every second was important for her, and I grown the pressure of my fingers on her. She let a moan escape or her mouth, shutting her eyes. I felt a wave of sick going to my stomach at the thought of killing her. I could have done that because I knew everything I said was right, but I let her go and she fell on the white floor, breathing deeply. "They are right." I ended my sentence and took a few steps, waiting her to begin again the battle. When she had back her pace of breathing I heard her steps getting close to me, they were quick and nervous. But she went straight to the door without a word, closed it after her and then I was alone again, waiting for something to end that unbelievable situation. Anything.

**/**

**Here you are! (I know you cheated and read directly this, but I will be nice and ignore it...) **

**The surprise is that probably here in Italy we have a precise day for the beginning of Huntik season 2... and that's the 9th of January... but that's still not totally sure.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! If you did, write a review! If you didn't, pretend that you did and write it anyway :D**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. What a surprise.**

**/**

**Zhalia's POV**

"Do you mind, my dear?" I heard his voice reach clearly me as he opened the door of my room. "What the hell has hit your mind?"

"Did you mean 'what the hell has hit your stomach', Klaus? Because in that case the answer is 'the more painful Augerfrost I received in my life'." I answered in a low tone, sat on my bed, leaning a bit on my knees. I prayed that Klaus wasn't going to order me to get back in that room to go on with my work, I wasn't able to do it.

"I mean why had you left Vale. You know I mean that. And you know also that was the best situation ever to make him give up."

"Well, he was pretty direct." I commented making one of my hands slide on my neck. I stood up and went to the mirror which was hanged on a side of my wardrobe, looking attentively at the skin under my chin. There was a light bruise were he hold me. The only thought made me shiver. "He had hurt me."

"It was nothing compared to the importance of a mark as Vale is. It's a perfect occasion to climb the leads of the Organisation, but you're acting so unprofessional that I hardly believe you are the same person who I trained for all these years. Are you back to when you were six? Can a single Augerfrost hurt you so much you can't even attack in response?"

"I didn't expected it. The security system should've worked when he was going to hit me, and it seems it has powered him up, instead."

"It didn't. The Suits and I were controlling his parameters. He was at his normal levels." I saw him grinning while he said that, looking away with an expression which made me think about an insane. It was nothing new, but I looked away quickly.

"I can't beat those kind of levels." I let my hair fall on my shoulder and walked away from the mirror. "He was drained, he was weak and wounded and he could never totally recover. If he can be so strong in such a condition I don't think I will…" I tried to go on, but he cut me off.

"I'm tired of you, Zhalia. I'm tired of your stupid excuses." he said. I turned around and stared at him, focusing on all those things one have to control when he doesn't want the others to find out he is nervous, waiting him to finish. "I give you one more chance, but this is the last one. Then I will have to work without your help." I bit my lower lip from the inside so he couldn't see. Another way to hide nervousness. "The day after tomorrow he will fight again with you. And it has to be the last time he will fight. I hope you got it" he hissed with his cold and creeping voice. I felt my head spinning around at his words. Yes, I had got it. I nodded and he looked at me for seconds which seemed ages before leaving my room. I let the door close after him and stayed still, looking at it but seeing something else. I had to kill him. Yeah, something I should've been prepared for. I swallowed, taking a deep breath.

I could do that, I was ready and I felt nothing for him which should've stopped me. That was what I was trying to tell myself. But also if it wasn't true I didn't care. It was my job, I knew that get involved with someone who you have to spy wasn't a so difficult thing, the most difficult one was ignoring that and go on. Klaus told me that, and also some other Suits who had had to deal with this kind of mission. But when I started, I never imagined that those feeling could grow up so strong. I thought that was something like… dog-owner friendship. Yes, you are a bit sad when your puppy leaves you, but you go on, you don't cry for him, you don't think you're life will be much different without him and in two days all's gone. But thinking about losing Dante, and lose him without a way to have him back made me feel terribly. I walked to the window and moved the curtains, looking outside.

It was late evening, a quiet evening in the countries of Russia, not too far away from the capital. Such a modern building like the Organization's second base was a weird presence in a place like that, but no one ever went through a forest in the middle of nothing only for curiosity, especially in Russia. No one ever knows where you can find yourself, it was quite easy to finish in the hands of some secret organisation, like we actually were. It had to be terribly cold out there, the air was so limpid I could nearly think it wasn't there. I closed again the curtains and gone to change into my sleeping clothes and laid down in bed. Two days weren't enough. I hadn't the time to return the cold one I was before meeting him and his team. The one who Klaus had to form in all these years and he was loosing in not more than a month. I had to have dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I just closed my eyes and suddenly felt how I was tired. In less than a minute I think I fell asleep.

_I opened the door and went outside, breathing deeply the fresh air of the Irish night. It was quite late and a huge number of stars was filling the dark blue sky. It was beautiful. But I hadn't the time to appreciate the kindness of the view, I had more important things on my mind. I had just ended the phone call with Klaus and the clou of all the long talk was that my mission was leading to the end. I did a good job, he had said, so the estimated time wasn't as long as thought. Just like a office work, the quicker you write the quicker the job will be done. I took a few steps, staying were the light coming from the fireplace in the living room could reach the grass, and laid my hands on my arms. It was then that I heard something. _

_I stopped and stayed silent to listen carefully to the sounds around me, but I heard nothing more. _

_"What are you doing here?" I jumped back and gasped as I heard his voice so close to me. I turned around and saw him standing in front of me. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes. No trench-coat, no black pullover, just a pair of trousers and a t-shirt which I had never seen before. "It's late, I thought you were sleeping." he said, narrowing his eyes and moving his head a bit on his left side, an invisible movement if you aren't a person who must pay attention to certain things. And with my job, I had to. It meant he was confused, and curious, but he wasn't suspecting anything wrong about me._

_"Why aren't you sleeping?" I replied. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to be alone and at that time it wasn't supposed to have company. _

_"I was studying the informations about the mission which Scarlet gave me." he answered, looking at me but saying nothing more than that._

_"And why are you here?" I asked again, crossing my arms. He laughed and it left me a bit uncomfortable._

_"I asked you first." he said, still smiling._

_"Really funny. I meant why have you followed me."_

_"I saw you taking the door and I found that strange. But you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" I sighed and looked nowhere in particular. I hated the way I understood he was concerned, when I was there to think about how to betray him the next day._

_"Just needed to be alone."_

_"You've been alone since this afternoon, you didn't even come to dinner."_

_"There are different ways to be alone. When you are but you wish you were in company, when you are because you have to, when you are but you can't go were you want and then when you are and you go wherever you want without being afraid to meet someone who could ask you why you wanna be alone." I argued._

_He looked at the sky and then approached to me. "You haven't considered the fact that someone could ask you to be his company." he said that in a whisper, with the softest tone I had ever heard in my life. My breath caught._

_"And who is that someone? You?" I whispered in response, as I looked straight in his eyes, which were now really close to mine._

_"Shouldn't I?"_

_"Actually, not."_

_"Why not?"_

_I sighed and shook my head. "Because you…" I left his unchaining eyes and looked to the grass, before closing mine and clench my fists. He really didn't need to know why. And I wouldn't tell him, anyway. But I didn't want to seem a piece of ice also in that moment, maybe 'cause I was sure I wasn't. I felt my thoughts abandoning me as he laid his fingers first, and then his hand on my cheek, slowly moving it up to move my hair from my face. I let him do that, caress my cheek and then slide his hands to move my chin up to face him. I knew which was the next step, only a totally stupid girl couldn't imagine that. I could feel him and know he was watching me thought my eyes were still closed, I felt his breath and the warmness of his skin… I don't know how much it took, how many seconds, or minutes, before I could do anything. I was just helpless with him so close to me. I had always been, even if he didn't understand that, or better, even if I kept assuring me that he didn't. I finally laid my hand on his wrist, pulling his away. "Dante… I mean that." I murmured, opening my eyes. "I'm sorry…"_

_"I am." he cut me off, smiling weakly. "Forgive me for… this."_

_I watched him going back to the house, spending all my forces to avoid to run back to him and let him continue. I loved only the idea of kissing him, only his hand softly laid on my cheek was enough to let me lose my mind. While watching him going away, I felt the chilly air becoming warmer, the slight wind disappeared as the stars faded away, one to one. Shortly the remaining light coming from the house vanished and I stood in that dark-blue place, confused._

I blinked, wondering if I had had my eyes open for all the time. I was looking at the ceiling of my room, but I felt a strange feeling through my body. My heartbeat was fast. I instinctively lifted my hand and touched my cheek. I sighed and swallowed. That was the worst joke that my mind could give me in that moment.

I should've known it was something which was going to get back to my mind, it was the last thing which I had to fight when I decided to go on with my mission. And if it had made me take a decision, it was going to make me take another one. I got up and looked around, before entering the bathroom and watch myself in the mirror over the sink. He trusted me and he told me that many times, he felt something for me, I was sure of that. He was the main thought of mine for all the time since I betrayed him, the cause of my guilt feeling, of my fast fall to a level of confusion which I had the last time when I was a teenager, and now he were the cause of what I was going to do, something which was also going to kill me. But what would've happen if I killed him? It was just the step before the nothing. At some point, it's better to be dead.

**Dante's POV**

The orange lights went off. Again. It has happened once before and I began to shiver realizing when it has happened. I was again in that empty, dark room, this time with my hands tied behind my back. I think it was for safety, after that day they thought it was better for me to stay calm. So nice for them. I had fought for hours, and I had always won every Suit they sent to me, that was why I was tied to the wall by my wrists.

I heard the door opening with its metallic sound. I saw the silhouette in the bluish light coming from the outside and prayed my thoughts were wrong. I didn't want to see her, not mentioning talk with her. I know she was going to kill me sooner, Klaus had told me that during a fight. I hoped that at least this was the right time, so it would end. I guess it was that which they wanted from me, to pray to be killed.

But she didn't kill. She didn't talk, she just walked to me and stopped in front of me, without a single word. The fact of the lights didn't let me see her, so also the point of seeing her was settled, but I could still hear her breathing. It was a nervous breath, or better, it wasn't nervous, it was fast and loud, maybe… anxious.

I saw her pulling something out of her pocket, it was a red cylinder made of light, something like a centimetre of diameter and five of length and rolled it in her hands. I watched her fingers moving nervously, probably trying to find something on that object. At the end, she found what she was looking for and laid towards me, putting her hands around me to reach my back. She was so close to me that I could almost hear her heartbeat, but none of us said anything.

It took a while before I realised that the object of her interest were that magic handcuffs on my wrists, more precisely the time she took to open them with that strange object. I heard the click of the mechanism and freed my hands, but didn't move, I looked at the side of her face, trying even to hold back my breath: she was still silently stood in front of me, her breath was increasing and going out of peace, with her arms around me and her hands on the cold white wall. I waited for her, she seemed going to scream or do something else soon. And in fact, in no more than a second, she started to cry. She sobbed softly, so softly that I nearly didn't realize that. She moved her head to my shoulder and slowly laid her forehead on it. I felt her hot tears through my shirt and on my neck, and couldn't avoid to put my hands on her waist, before sliding them on her back and hug her tightly. She gasped at my action and seemed to realize what she had done, but I wasn't going to let her go.

"What's going on, Zhalia?" I whispered in her ear.

"How are you?" she asked, ignoring my question. "Do you feel like… running or something like that?"

I let my hold around her decrease a bit and she took a step backwards, so she wasn't touching me anymore. "Running?"

"I wish you are. 'Cause you're leaving." I couldn't believe in what I had just heard. "And it won't be easy if you can't concentrate on anything." she moved towards the door and did as she was going to open it.

"Wait!" she stopped. "What… what am I doing?"

"Leaving. If it works." she had back her composure and her voice showed that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to let you get out of here. Now hurry up, the night isn't as long as it seems."

**/**

**Uhm... this was quite long on my document :\ Anyway, happy new year, guys! Hope you'll enjoy it!  
**

**Love, Funnystar-/\-**


	7. Runaway

**Here I am! I am back! Did you miss me? Yes, you did. That's the right answer. Anyway, here a brand new chapter (short but intense, I promise) and please forgive me if my laziness ruined your plans of conquering the world with an army of chocolate muffins. Now, I better go on. See you at the end!**

* * *

**Lok's POV**

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Sophie." we made our way on the path which leaded to my house. I had gone to the airport alone, although against my mom's wishes. I had a hard time organizing all to make it work, but I really didn't want to have mom around. At the end I made it - pretending that we didn't risked to miss our bus three times.

"I don't want to talk about it at your house with someone else around, so you better begin to recount.".

She was talking about that day, three days ago. Yeah, that thing that she didn't know, my little chat with Zhalia. I would just forget it, I didn't even talk with my mother about it. With Sophie, obviously, it was a different story.

"There's no one at home and I'm too tired now to explain you everything. Don't you think that maybe I'm not easy to talk about it?"

"Yes, I think so. You haven't talked about it yet." she said that without looking at me, changing the hand with which she was carrying her second bag. She had one of those on her shoulders, the others were one on mine and the other at the airport. She couldn't find it anymore after the landing of her airplane.

"Good." I whispered looking at the ground.

"But it doesn't mean you don't have to tell me! I need to know, and I have to. I won't give up, I... I can... there surely is a spell in Casterwill's library which lets read in someone else's mind... I will learn it, and use it, if I need to! I'm not afraid o..."

"I let her do that." I cut her off, before she could say anything else. I hated her when she acted like that. Her, and her Casterwill stuff.

"Sorry?" she stopped, looking at me with incredulous eyes. "What did you just say?"

I threw my brown bag on the ground, my amulets went scattering all around the grass. I was furious. I was, because I had to tell her. She was right. She was _always_ right. And I hated it.

"I let her do that. She told me she would've done something like that." she stayed silent, so I went on. "When she talked to me in that cave, she said she had to do… 'something'. Something which we wouldn't like. She told me I had to run away."

_.-*_

_I was having hard time under my Armorbrand, some suits were attacking me and would have win if it wasn't for Zhalia. I murmured a 'thank you', but she seemed to ignore me as she did several time. But this time she seemed even colder than her usual mood._

_"Listen, kid. We have no time." she answered. "Now I'm letting you go out of here, but you have to act smartly. So no stokes of genius, got it?"_

_"What are you tal…"I had to stop my sentence because my shield had been broken, but Zhalia remedied with one of hers._

_"This isn't going to be a ballroom, here." she continued, without even trying to fight back the powers that those suits were shooting at us. "Your mother is coming, I hope you'll understand I don't want her to be injured."._

_I began to worry. Not only about my mother, sure I was worried about her, but I knew she was a good Seekers not too many years ago. What was creeping me out was Zhalia's tone. It seemed too much like the tone that the evil has when he's menacing someone._

_"So we are retiring?"_

_"Yes, you are. Call Scarlet, the Caterwill girl and that white Titan of yours and run out of here. And stop your mother before she enters here."_

_"And you? And Dante?" she watched me silently, with a glance which was even more emotionless than her usual one._

_"Learn how world goes on, kid." with that, she nodded to make me understand she was going to end her Armorbrand. I stood up. Watched around. And finally, I did what she said._

_.-*_

"I couldn't believe she betrayed us, not even when we found Dante's Titans. I felt that something was wrong, but I held the hope 'til…"

"Until Klaus made us know what had happened and how." Sophie ended my sentence, playing with a daisy near to her feet. She was sit on the ground, in front of me, looking at me as I walked back and forth and told her my story.

"I trusted her."

"I didn't. But I can understand what you have done. It's not your fault, Lok." she reached my hand with hers, squeezing it a bit and smiling to comfort me. I looked at her. She was beautiful even when she was sad, angry and tired. Yeah, she was tired.

I sighted and helped her up.

"Let's go, mom's waiting for us. And you have to sleep."

"And to call the airport. I want my suitcase back. There is my favorite shirt in it!"

**Zhalia's POV**

I left the first hallway of the prisons, my 'target' a few steps behind me. I had the impression that he still didn't believe me. No, that's not right. He didn't believe what I was doing. He was confused, but not alarmed. Somehow, he knew I wasn't going to betray him again. I turned my head to him.

"Christ, Dante! Can you speed up? You don't have all night!" he was almost walking. I was almost running. That wasn't going to end well, this way. We HAD to run. Anybody could've seen us, anywhere, anytime. That was his only chance to survive and he was... walking? Did I forget to tell him we weren't leisurely going for a walk by the river?

He stopped. He really did it. I stopped too, watching him, frowning and shaking my head in disbelief.

"What are _you_ going to do?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to run. Just follow."

Pride. That was the worst defect of the Organisation. Their jail was so safe that they didn't even put guards in it. And actually, why should they do it, if the Professor had the power of controlling minds?

Now we were both running. My heart was going to forsake me, I knew it. It wasn't going to accept my madness and the run at the same time. I ignored it, and continued to think about my plan.

Once out of the prison, I'd use Thoughtspecter. It would've worked for both of us, but I had to be very focused. We would've walked through the hallways which didn't have cameras and then he would have left this place by the exit door which was in Klauses room. It was difficult. Almost impossible. But it was our only chance. When we reached the end of the last hallway, I stopped, mentally sighed, and explained him the plan. Then I exited that creepy place. I waited for him, and then pronounced the spell.

"Thoughtspecter." I turned to him. His body was still there, just a bit matt, maybe. I followed his glance and found what he was looking at. A camera with its red light was moving, watching us menacingly. "There's always no one controlling them." I reassured him, before taking the corridor on my right.

We walked through those greyish corridors for about half an hour. I was worried about his conditions. He was back from a succession of not easy fights, and he was badly injured. He couldn't fight even if he wanted it with all his forces. That was one of the reasons why I wasn't using any containing spell to take him with me. Another one was the trust in him, but with the time I learnt not to trust my trust feeling.

"All right?" I asked turning back, seeing his still confused, but more determined glance. He stopped again, and I made an expression which said everything I would say to him. It didn't seem nice to insult him right there in a moment like that one.

"You are coming with me, aren't you?" he asked. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. It wasn't a question and I knew it, but the answer was

"No."

"Are you crazy? When they'll find out what you have done they will kill you!" he argued, probably a bit too loud.

"I know. So? What's the difference between being killed by them and being killed by the Foundation?"

"The Foundation won't kill you." I was making him angry, but he was making me uncomfortable, so we were at the same point.

"If they won't they will put me in a cell in some muddy prison, and I wouldn't call that 'life'." I looked in his eyes. There was something different in them…

"I won't let you be killed, Zhalia." he said in a low tone. I looked at him, trying to understand him. I couldn't. He was always so kind. With me. How could he? After what I…

My thoughts were interrupted. He placed a hand behind my head and gently pulled me to him. I couldn't believe it, but it was happening. And it was heaven. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me, with the same gentleness he had always used with me. I waited a second, before starting to kiss him back. It was something really innocent considering the thoughts which passed through my mind sometimes when I looked at him. Nothing serious, he just had a good body, and I never thought of really sleeping with him. After all, he was my target.

I would have continued it for a long time, but the situation wasn't one of the best. I stopped the kiss, still staying near to him, letting his forehead rest on mine. I was going to talk, but someone did it before me.

"Who are they? Hey! The two down there!".

Suits. Two men in their suits were shouting to us. They didn't recognize us yet, but they would have soon. I reasoned quickly. That was the difference in his eyes. They were normal. My concentration had gone, and so did my spell. I turned my head to the suits, who were walking fast towards us.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Here we are. Like it? Hate it? Tell me with a review, please!**

**And, just to do some advertise to my advantage, would you mind to visit the site of FictionPress (fictionpress . com - copy, paste and erase the spaces) and find my new story? And maybe read it? And maybe leave a review? Please, please doooooo it! I'm all alone there! (If you're interested, my name there is the same as here =D )**

**Anyway, see you/read you soon!**

_**Love, Funnystar-/\-**_


End file.
